


Недостаток стимуляции

by erlander



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Episode Related, Episode s05e16: Doctor Bashir I Presume, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Реакция Гарака на недавнее открытие о прошлом доктора Башира просто бесценна.





	Недостаток стимуляции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unchallenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491552) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> По следам эпизода 5х16 "Doctor Bashir, I presume"

Джулиан постукивал пальцами по столу, в мучительном нетерпении ожидая, когда Гарак явится на их еженедельный обед в реплимате. Не далее как два дня назад его отец отправился в тюрьму, бросив Джулиана разбираться с тем, что осталось от его карьеры и дружеских отношений — теперь, когда было повсеместно объявлено, что он генетический уродец. Было бы бессмысленно предполагать, что Гарак об этом не знает, так что прямо сейчас Джулиан разрывался между страхом, что Гарак возненавидит его лживую натуру, или, что хуже, что он вообще не придёт.

Но он пришёл. Точно в срок — что в случае Гарака, обозначало опоздание на полчаса — и с целой стопкой ПАДДов в руках.

— Прошу простить меня за опоздание, доктор, надеюсь, я не оторвал вас от вашего обеда? — жизнерадостно зачастил Гарак, садясь за стол и принимаясь перекладывать ПАДДы перед собой.

Джулиан взглянул на совершенно пустой стол и задался вопросом, осмотрелся ли вообще Гарак перед тем, как встретить его своим обычным приветствием. Но он был слишком рад, что Гарак, по крайней мере, вел себя с ним дружелюбно и приветливо, хотя и слегка рассеянно.

— Всё в полном порядке. Я был не очень голоде…

Гарак перебил его, по всей видимости, совершенно пропуская его слова мимо ушей:

— Я должен ещё раз принести свои извинения. Совершенно очевидно, что я подвёл вас в своём руководстве, и я едва ли могу винить вас в том, что вы не продемонстрировали весь спектр своих талантов на наших предыдущих занятиях.

— Прошу прощения? — моргая, тихо переспросил Джулиан.

Как если бы наконец-то осознав, что его собеседник вообще был здесь, Гарак напряженным взглядом уставился на Джулиана, размахивая ПАДДом перед его лицом.

— Это! Это просто ведро помоев, если читать это в жалкой пародии, которую вы зовёте переводом на федератский! Неудивительно, что вы никогда не понимали тонких нюансов и роскошного слога работ Прелока.

— Э-э… Гарак…

— Я о том, что разве возможно совершить это дивное, волнующее приключение в мир «Бесконечной жертвы», если вы читаете историю на таком — без обид — неполноценном языке? И поверьте мне, вы больше не услышите от меня ни слова жалоб об этом в будущем. То, что наши литературные обсуждения происходили на таком неглубоком уровне, исключительно моя ошибка как вашего наставника. Я давным-давно должен был осознать, что я не предоставлял вам достаточный уровень интеллектуальной стимуляции!

Джулиан замахал рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание Гарака. Глаза того были подёрнуты пеленой бешеного возбуждения, и даже медик в Джулиане стал слегка тревожиться.

— Гарак, прошу, выслушай ме…

— И даже не стоит и говорить о «Загадочных повестях»! — продолжил напирать Гарак. — То, что вы смогли продраться сквозь все истории в таком плоском переводе — это только лишь свидетельство ваших непризнанных способностях и моей слепоты. Я должен ещё раз принести вам извинения за то, что недооценил вас, и я надеюсь, что ваше непреклонное федератское сердце сможет меня простить. А теперь, я полагаю, мы должны вновь обратиться к Прелоку, но уже на кардассианском, и если вы заскучаете до нашего следующего ланча, я принёс вам ещё кое-что из вулканской поэзии...

— ГАРАК! — проревел Джулиан, наконец-то решив положить конец этому одностороннему разговору. — Прости, но я думаю, что ты неправильно всё понял. Я не сдерживал себя специально ради тебя. Совсем. Клянусь тебе, что я не чувствую никакого недостатка стимуляции.

Моргая, будто до конца понимая то, что ему только что сказали, Гарак лишь сделал вдох и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Что ж, не беспокойтесь, теперь я, разумеется, понимаю, что вы обыграли меня в моей собственной игре, и я кланяюсь вам за это, но, поверьте, отныне я никогда не стану вас недооценивать.

Он принялся толкать ПАДДы в сторону Джулиана.

— Это должно занять вас до следующей недели, и теперь, когда я в курсе своей ошибки, я не имею ни малейшего сомнения в том, что вы знаете, что искать, если этого всё же окажется недостаточно.

— Но… но Гарак, — заикнулся Джулиан, — я не говорю и не читаю по-кардассиански!

Поднимаясь из-за стола с поистине ужасающей улыбкой, Гарак ответил:

— Вероятно, нет. Но к этому же часу на следующей неделе… вы будете. Хорошего дня, доктор.

Гарак оставил Джулиана сидеть, сжимая ПАДДы и гадая, не станет ли для него Гарак самым большим вызовом за всю его жизнь.


End file.
